


The Dream Listens

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Study, Dreams, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Through missions and down time, Jim continues to dream about a raven and a tree. Everything changes, but his dream and Spock remain a constant in his life.





	The Dream Listens

"Everything goes so well. I'm glad we finally can take a break," Jim said to Spock after their diplomatic mission. The Qlaub people they just visited welcomed them warmly and were open-minded to further contact with the Federation. Their city was beautiful, with an abundance of trees on the streets and yards, and the buildings designed to mix well with the nature. "I think we should accept the minister's invitation and let our crew have a shore leave. They deserve a vacation from our last battle with the Klingons."

Spock nodded. "It will be conductive to the crew's morale, and I will make the arrangement."

"Do you want to stay on the ship this time? The local scientists love you, and among us you most deserve a vacation."

"As I have said, on my planet, to rest is to rest, to cease using energy. Besides, there're a number of experiments that need my supervision."

Jim sighed, almost predicting Spock's reply in exact words before hearing that. Spock took command last two weeks when Jim was stuck in the sickbay with a bad case of fever, but he never took credit for his contribution and as always put the ship before himself. "At least we can finally keep up with our chess games."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Do you decide to stay on the ship?"

"I still have to deal with the loads of paperwork, so I may as well stay." He would prefer to keep company with Spock too, but it would be too emotional for Spock to be comfortable hearing that.

"Captain," Spock said with polite disapproval. "As a human, you need sufficient recreation and rest to perform at peak level. I can finish the reports when you're away."

"I can have the same rest here," Jim argued, despite knowing that it was a losing battle.

"You have demonstrated restlessness and expressed explicit wish for sunlight and fresh air for a week." Spock threw Jim's words back at him, and continued with a teasing glint. "Besides, someone needs to keep the doctor out of trouble."

"All right," Jim sighed as he had never won this argument with Spock. "But for the record I'll miss you."

Spock's eyes softened. "Enjoy your shore leave, Jim."

* * *

 

"Bones, I need to go out," Jim shouted to carry his voice over the loud music in the pub.

Bones waved his hands distractedly, occupied with his female friends and drinks, so Jim left for the street to breathe in the fresh air.

 _May as well going for a walk_ , Jim thought.

The sun of Qlaub was fierce at the time, but the trees provided enough shade to make Jim's walk comfortable. The street was quiet as most of the Qlaub people were at work, so Jim took his time appreciating the trees and sat down on a bench.

_The ruffling of wind. The quiet conversation of passerby. A bell from far away. The faint and calm sounds lured Jim to sleep._

_A young tree with awled shape leaves broke out from a long crack of a huge grey stone. He rode his old bike so fast that he flied. A group of children laughed and clasped their hands. The tree grew into a young raven and flew to him, so he held it gently in his hands._

Someone shook Jim's shoulders, which woke him instantly. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, thanks. I have just taken a nap," Jim said with a smile.

"Sorry for interrupting you, but you looked so still so I thought I'd better check up on you. You're one of them from the Federation, aren't you? What do you think about our city?"

"It's all right. I really love the trees as they're beautiful."

The young woman smiled. "Thanks. You must be very brave to leave your tree to go into the space. I can't have imagined leaving mine alone."

"Excuse me. Can you teach me what this means?"

The woman widened her eyes. "You don't have a tree? Everyone of us has a tree grown when we're born. As long as the tree lives, we will live on."

 _It should have been covered in the briefing and in guidelines for further contact,_ Jim thought. He continued to listen and ask question to know more about her people.

* * *

 

Jim panted while running through the dark forest. Phaser shots exploded after him, indicating how close his pursuers were.

 _If only he could survive the pursuit._.. Spock and the rest of the team should have beamed back to the ship by now, so he only needed to keep running.

Spock strongly objected to his plan of leaving behind as a bait to give others chance, but the ship needed Spock's scientific expertise more than him at the moment so he ordered him to leave. Perk of rank privilege.

Spock and Bones would be furious when... if he made it back.

Jim stumbled on a tree root and knocked his head hard on the ground. The pursuers' footsteps thundered.

Ignoring his pain, Jim climbed into the tree hole several steps ahead and waited.

The pursuers were searching him nearby so Jim kept quiet and still. He tore off some cleaner fabric of his clothes to bandage his wounds and waited.

_Distant roars of beasts. Screeching of birds. Footsteps. Cursing and order in harsh sounds._

_Tendrils spread across the soil, pulling up everything in their ways, rising to the sky and sprouted into canopies that closed off the sky. Pushing boulders uphill and getting nowhere as the boulders weaved spider web on their way up. Silver eyes and menacing laughter._

_A raven dashed towards him, covering him with its wing. The air heat up. The sun devoured Jim._

A big hand shoved Jim to the ground. The Klingon laughed baring her teeth."The mighty Enterprise captain is not so mighty after all." Her comrades surrounded him.

Seeing no other alternatives, Jim surrendered without a fight, but kept his eyes open for any chance of escape.

* * *

 

"I'm glad you find me in time," Jim said lying on the biobed, putting on his best smile despite his ribs hurt like hell.

The lines on Spock's face tightened. "It's reckless for you to risk your life during a mission. As your first officer, I must advise..."

Jim interrupted. "Sorry for worrying you, but the ship needed you, and I know you'll save me."

He used his best puppy eyes on Spock. "I'll be more careful."

"Vulcans don't worry," Spock said, and Jim let the lie said unchallenged. "I am only expressing my concern for my captain as required by the regulations."

Jim faked hurt but relieved that Spock’s face was more relaxed now.

"I thought we were more than that, but regulation or not, I'll always go for you, because you're my friend."

Spock stared at him for a moment until he said, "I am satisfied with your continued survival both for professional and personal concern."

Spock's words warmed Jim up and made Jim wish he could hug Spock here and now. He settled with holding Spock's hands. "It means a lot to me."

"You should rest," Spock said, holding Jim's hand back.

Jim would have protested, but a yawn interrupted him. "Visit me later?"

"Affirmative."

_The sounds of the machines. The hum of the engine. The nurses' conversation. Home._

_A staff fell on the ground and changed into a crawling snake. A glowing woman in white sat under the shade of a tree. Jim walked towards her until her dress turned into waves of ocean._

_A raven hovered around him, holding something bright in its beak and insisted on feeding it to him._

_Jim swallowed it._

_His arms turned green and sturdy, extending towards the sky, his legs now rooted to the ground, but he kept growing and extending until the universe was in his arms._

* * *

 

On the streets of Khaban, a local painter waved towards Jim and asked, “Do you want a painting? Only Five Khence.”

Jim surfed through the ink paintings on offer until he saw one depicting a tree of life with a raven nested on it. It was painted with bold strokes, and the raven seemed to look straight into his eyes.

“What do you think about it?” Jim asked Spock.

Spock replied, “The technique is good, and the depiction of the bird is accurate.”

Jim smiled at Spock’s technical appraisal. Spock often opened him to different views, so Jim loved talking with him.

The painter brightened up as she must have sensed that it was a sure deal. “It’s my best work and is the last one left.”

Jim bought it, which followed him from various Enterprise to Earth, now hung on his Academy office. Some people asked him about the meaning of the painting and the reasons for his purchase, but Jim distracted them with his charm. At this stage in life Jim was content that some questions might never have answers.

* * *

 

“Do you know that ravens in Norse mythology represent thought and memory, and in some medieval myths ravens are said to be loyal beyond death?” Jim asked when Spock walked over to his office as usual.

“I am not aware of the medieval myths,” Spock said. Despite his retirement from active service, Spock’s posture was as immaculate as always.

Jim winked at him. “The version I read said they stayed by their friend’s side even after death. Ravens are really smart, protective of their own and agile, which reminded me of someone I know.”

“Really?” Spock raised an eyebrow.

Jim laughed. “You know I’m referring to you. It’s lucky that we’re still together after everything we have gone through.” _Kolinahr, Khan_ … Sometimes Jim woke up at night still thought that he had lost Spock forever.

Spock’s eyes brightened. “Really, my modesty.”

“You fake,” Jim said with laughter. Then an idea stroke him. “Do you like it? You can have it after I’m gone. In fact you have first claim to everything I have.”

“I prefer not to think about this,” Spock’s voice hardened.

“I don’t want to think about that too, but it comes to everyone at end, and I’d want you to keep anything you like because I know they’ll be in good care.” Jim looked straight in Spock’s eyes. Then his eyes softened. “If fate allowed, we’ll join on the bridge again, as we’ve always been, but notwithstanding anything, you’re the better half of my soul.”

Spock said nothing so Jim started to worried that he embarrass him. Then Spock caught his wrists and said, “I have been, and always shall be yours.”

Jim felt as if he had swallowed a sun. Time seemed to pause when they held each other, until Jim broke the moment. “Golden Bridge for lunch? The special you had enjoyed so much had returned.”

“This’s agreeable,” Spock replied.

Jim knew that they would need to discuss the issue surrounding his mortality later, but for now he would enjoy a shared lunch with Spock. He looked at the painting again before leaving, and he thought the raven looked approvingly at him.


End file.
